This study uses a matched 3-group design with repeated assessments at 2 month intervals over 6 months to investiage caregiving and mental health in maternal caregivers of children with HIV/AIDS, other chronic illnesses and healthy children. Participants will be recruited at UCSF, Children's Hospital Oakland and Cornell University Medical College in New York.